1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water filtering apparatus, and more particularly to a water filtering apparatus with a switch valve for changing the direction of flow of water into a water container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the fast developments of industries, our sources of water have been considerably polluted. Water filtering apparatuses are therefore very popular today. With conventional water filtering apparatuses, it is necessary to replace the filter and/or filtering after a period of time or to clean the filter and/or filtering mesh regularly. One problem of replacing or cleaning the filter and/or filtering mesh is that the user may have to take the water filtering apparatus apart and then assemble it after replacement or cleaning. This is very troublesome. Besides, replacement filters and filtering meshes are quite expensive.